meltyyakfandomcom-20200213-history
The War of the Night
"The War of the Night" is an event in Holfolken lore that follows the Solar tradition of humanity being at war with nocturnal beasts and undead armies that are seen as direct servants of the moon. How far these stories go back, and where they originated from, is unknown. It is said to have coincided with migration of the Holfolk to their current lands. Grossevedan or Caleigh Moigh Whether these stories originate with the Grossevedanic/Holfolken legend or the original "Caleigh Moigh" peoples that eventually evolved into the western Woldic clans is difficult to tell. There is little evidence of Solar worship amongst the Caleigh, as their holy sites and construction suggest a more nature-based earth religion. Still, the nature of these legends might have changed. It is believed that the Caleigh language evovled into the common "Peoples Tongue", as it is different from the less colloquial "High Holfolken" language that is prefered amongst the eastern nobility. Because these texts often prefer the common tongue (for instance, 'Swampdonkey Run' rather than 'Merscesolburn'), some suggest that they likely originate from older Caleigh/Woldic tale that were combined into a single Solar narrative. Badle Hill The name "Badle Hille" or "Baddle Hill" is a rare example in the east of a common, colloquil term used for a major settlement. This shows the important of the site in these Night War foundation tales. According to legend, the original heroes (either Holfolken tribal leaders or Caleigh Moigh depending on the teller of the story) fortiied the hill in an offensive against the servants of the night. Badle Hille was under siege for many years, until the fortification became so strong that the enemy could no longer mount an offensive and they retreated into the wild. With the area made safe for humanity, a thriving settlement grew around the fort and served as a base for the rest of the war. Whether or not this is true, it is definetly a certainty that the area around Badle Hill was settled well before the arrival of the Holfolken. Ruins of a wall on the eastern edge of Vilhom suggest a civilization perhaps far older than even the Caleigh Moigh. It's natural defensive position, combined with the rich soil caused by the shape and direction of the river, make it one of the more obvious places to place a settlement. The South The Battle of Swampdonkey Run is often presented as the first attempt by the heroes of humanity to expand south. In this battle, The Heroes were ambushed and nearly slaughtered on the edge of the Old Forest. It was only when the Sun rose to the sky and burned their enemies away that they managed to claim victory. The rest of the Southern Campaign is vague. It is assumed that the Googerblood river was named due to the fighting the plains. Holkfolken historians suggest that the Silver Khanate and it's people originate from early settlers that followed the southern campaign, but there is no evidence that either the Calaigh Moigh or the Holfolken share the same origination as the Khanate. Category:Holfolk Category:Caleigh Moigh